Gray et la Bête
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Elfman et Gray sont meilleurs amis. Elfman doit se rendre dans la ville voisine pour participer au célèbre concours Fairy Chef mais une nuit dans un château changera son avenir ainsi que celui de Gray. Lyon/Gray (Yaoi/UA) (Belle et la bête revisitée à ma sauce.)


Auteur : Yami Ni Hikari

Base : Fairy Tail

Couple : Lyon/Gray

Mention de couple : Jellal/Erza et Luxus/Fried

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Résumé : Elfman et Gray sont meilleurs amis. Elfman doit se rendre dans la ville voisine pour participer au célèbre concours Fairy Chef mais une nuit dans un château changera son avenir ainsi que celui de Gray. Lyon/Gray (Yaoi/UA) (Belle et la bête revisitée à ma sauce.)

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Etant fan de Walt Disney voilà ma version à moi de la Belle et la Bête. Bonne lecture et comme toujours merci à ma Bêta !

Pour le besoin de l'histoire Erza, Jellal et Elfman ont 25 ans et Lyon a 21 ans.

Rôles principaux:

Belle : Gray

Bête: Lyon

Gaston :Natsu

Lumière: Fried

Big Ben: Luxus

Madame Samovar: Cherry

* * *

Gray et la Bête

_Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible. Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. _

_Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre que la vraie beauté venait du cœur. Lorsque le prince la repoussa pour la seconde fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse._

_Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour. En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse et jeta un sort sur le château ainsi que sur tous ses occupants._

_Horrifiée par son aspect effroyable, la bête se terra au fond de son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur, un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée, qui ne se flétrirait que le jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire. _

_Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une personne (1) et s'en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme. Dans le cas contraire, il serait condamné à garder l'apparence d'un monstre pour l'éternité._

_Plus les années passaient et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction car en réalité qui pourrait, un jour, aimer une bête ?_

* * *

Alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures sur Magnolia, un jeune homme sortit de chez lui pour aller faire quelques courses en ville. Gray vivait avec son meilleur ami Elfman, un brillant cuisinier, qui avait besoin de quelques ingrédients pour finaliser sa recette.

Sans hésiter, il avait proposé d'y aller et puis comme ça il pourrait profiter un peu de cette belle journée.

— Alors voyons cette liste, de l'Hintera, Zeld, Prolix et de l'Aria (2)

Des ingrédients assez rares surtout en cette saison. Si la chance était de son côté, il en trouverait chez Titania&co (3). Le jeune garçon se dépêcha d'arriver à la boutique au pas de course, le temps était précieux surtout que ce magasin était le plus célèbre de la ville. Toutes les marchandises qu'on pouvait y trouver, partaient comme des petits pains.

— Oh bonjour Gray, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Erza derrière son comptoir.

— Bonjour je vais bien et toi ?

— Ça va. Tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ?

Le noir lui tendit sa liste d'ingrédients en espérant qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait.

— Tu as de la chance ! Mes associés ont énormément ramené de choses intéressantes ces derniers jours. Jellal !

Un jeune homme sortit de l'arrière boutique, salua Gray avant de prendre la liste que lui tendait sa femme. Son regard la parcourut vivement et il s'en alla de sitôt dans la pièce.

— Par contre je te préviens, ces ingrédients sont assez chers, vu la rareté du moment.

— Je m'en doutais, Elfman m'a donné toutes ses économies et j'ai pris de l'argent avec moi si ce n'est pas assez.

Jellal revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit le sac à Erza avant de repartir toujours sans un mot. Il était connu comme quelqu'un de peu bavard, heureusement que la grande Titania parlait pour deux.

— Comme tu es un bon client je te fais le tout à 40 000 joyaux et aussi Jellal t'en a mis plusieurs de chaque.

— C'est gentil merci, lui dit-il en lui donnant l'argent.

Il la remercia encore et sortit de la boutique. Finalement, il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer et espérer que tout se passerait bien pour son ami. Les expériences culinaires pouvaient être parfois, explosives.

Il pressa le pas pour se dépêcher de revenir chez eux quand au coin d'une rue il rentra dans un homme.

— Excusez-moi…

— P'tain ! Oh bonjour Gray !

— Natsu !

— Toujours à trainer avec cet empoté d'Elfman ? Tu sais je serais une meilleur compagnie.

— Tu es toujours aussi insupportable à ce que je vois.

— Et toi de plus en plus mignon, tu es à croquer !

Le rose se rapprocha de sa proie le coinçant contre le mur, il tenta de lui voler un baiser mais le noir ne se laissa pas faire et un bon coup de pied bien placé fît reculer l'autre garçon.

— Décidément tu ne sais jamais quand abandonner… Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu dans ce sac ? dit Natsu en s'en emparant.

— Rends-moi ça !

— Oh des ingrédients, tu as fais les courses pour ce crétin. Comme c'est gentil de ta part mais vois-tu, comme tu m'as fait mal, je vais te débarrasser de cela.

Sans que Gray ne puisse rien faire, il les écrabouilla, les déchiqueta, les réduisant en un tas de petits morceaux et le rose s'en alla en rigolant. Le noir essaya de récupérer des particules mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en faire.

Il n'avait plus d'économies de côté et Elfman lui avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. Maintenant c'était sûr, il allait lui en vouloir, il venait de lui briser son rêve. Quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, il les essuya rageusement.

— Natsu, je te hais !

Il se calma, alors qu'il allait repartir, quelqu'un l'interpella.

— Gray ?

— Erza ? Que fais-tu là ?

— Jellal est venu me prévenir qu'il t'avait vu avec Natsu et que ça s'était mal passé.

— Ouais, il m'énerve. Il me drague sans cesse alors que je le déteste depuis le premier jour. Et maintenant Elfman va me haïr, toutes ses économies sont parties en fumée. Et demain il devait partir pour Hargeon afin de participer au concours et sans ces ingrédients sa recette ne sera jamais au point. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, je n'aurai pas dû…

— Stop Gray ! gronda la rousse.

Quand son mari était venu lui raconter la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, elle avait pris avec elle quelques trucs. Bien qu'elle soit commerçante, Gray était quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait bien et sa vie n'avait pas été des plus faciles. A sa place, beaucoup aurait sombré dans la délinquance mais pas lui ! Après la mort de ses parents, il avait vécu dans la rue comme un moins que rien jusqu'au jour où Elfman l'avait recueilli chez lui et étaient devenus les meilleurs amis.

— Tiens, je te les offre, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un sac contenant les mêmes ingrédients.

— Mais je ne pourrais jamais te les rembourser !

— Quel mot tu n'as pas compris dans « je te les offre ? »

— Heu…

— Voilà qui est mieux, allez dépêche-toi de rentrer.

— Merci Erza, tu es la meilleure.

Sur ces paroles Gray s'en alla et rentra rapidement chez lui. Il salua son ami avant de lui tendre ses ingrédients. Pour ne pas le déranger, il le laissa tranquille et alla faire le ménage.

Quelques heures plus tard et un « Hourra » résonnant dans la maison, Elfman sortit de la cuisine.

— J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !

— C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Tu penses être prêt pour après-demain ?

— Je crois mais j'ai peur de complètement foirer. Tu sais le Fairy Chef (4) est un de mes grands rêves.

— Je sais et je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Ne doute jamais de ton talent, dit Gray en le rassurant.

Toute la journée, ils la passèrent à préparer les affaires qu'aurait besoin le cuisinier pour le concours. Alors qu'ils allaient charger la voiture, ils remarquèrent que les pneus avaient été crevés.

— Bon bah je crois que c'est fichu…, déplora Elfman.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on a qu'à utiliser la charrette. Je vais chercher Ul !

Gray alla à l'étable derrière la maison. Il s'approcha de sa jument et lui caressa doucement le dos.

— Ul, ma belle. J'ai un énorme service à te demander. Tu pourrais emmener Elfman jusqu'à Hargeon ?

Le cheval hennit montrant ainsi son accord. Leur relation était particulière, le jeune garçon l'avait recueilli des années auparavant alors qu'elle était blessée dans les bois. Une fois complètement guérie, il l'avait alors ramené mais elle n'avait pas voulu partir.

Le noir l'emmena près de son ami qui avait ramené le chariot. Ensemble ils le chargèrent rapidement. A dos de cheval, il mettrait un peu plus de temps pour arriver.

— Bon je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, je vais partir maintenant, on ne sait jamais.

— Fais attention à toi et surtout attention à Ul, elle n'aime pas trop les endroits lugubres.

— Je ferai gaffe ! Prends soin de toi et évite ce Natsu !

Gray acquiesça, il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'incident de ce matin. Après une accolade amicale, Elfman monta la jument et se mit en route pour la ville voisine. Le noir les regarda disparaître à l'horizon en priant pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand Elfman franchit les premiers arbres de la forêt. La journée, elle était verdoyante mais quand la lune l'éclairait, les ombres pouvaient être effrayantes. D'après sa carte, il fallait continuer jusqu'à la prochaine bifurcation.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les hurlements des animaux sauvages peuplant cet endroit. L'homme continua d'avancer tout en encourageant sa monture, comme le lui avait conseillé Gray. Cela semblait bien fonctionner jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre commence à gronder et qu'une bande de chauve-souris venant de nulle part, leurs passent dessus.

La jument commença à se cabrer et finit par éjecter le pauvre Elfman de son dos et de s'enfuir au galop. Dans sa chute, sa lampe à huile s'était brisée. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul, dans la nuit noire. Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, des craquements de branches se firent entendre tout autour de lui.

— P'tain je suis dans la merde !

Effectivement une bande de loups le regardait, la gueule grande ouverte, prêts à le dévorer. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et courut à l'opposé du chemin, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans cet environnement hostile. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un endroit où s'abriter et vite !

Son vœu fut exaucé, devant lui se trouvait une énorme bâtisse, il suffisait juste de passer la grille et il serait sauvé. Un loup l'attrapa par la jambe, grâce à sa force, il l'envoya contre un arbre avant de continuer sa route. A peine le portail traversé, il referma le grillage d'un coup de pied.

Elfman soupira, ça avait été juste. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce château, celui-ci avait l'air complètement abandonné. Au moins, il pourra être à l'abri de la pluie battante. Il frappa à la porte pour manifester sa présence, celle-ci s'ouvrit légèrement.

L'homme entra et referma derrière lui.

— Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ? Je me suis perdu et je cherche un endroit pour la nuit.

Personne ne lui répondit, pourtant d'après ce qu'Elfman pouvait voir dans la pièce voisine, il y avait un feu de cheminée. Alors qu'il allait approcher, des voix chuchotèrent autour de lui.

— On devrait l'aider Luxus non ?

— Tais-toi ! Pas un mot Fried, il va nous entendre.

— Oh et puis zut. Bienvenue au château !

— Qui a parlé ? demanda le garçon en attrapant le chandelier sur la petite table du hall.

— C'est moi ! dit le fameux chandelier en lui tapotant la tête.

Sous la surprise il le lâcha et recula.

— C'est malin Fried, tu ne pouvais pas l'ignorer !

Voilà qu'une petite horloge bondit du meuble. Elfman se pinça pour vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ces objets étaient vivants ! Mais bordel où était-il tombé ?

Alors qu'il allait essayer de partir, il éternua attirant l'attention des deux objets sur lui.

— Vous êtes trempé mon bon monsieur, venez vous réchauffer près du feu.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, que va dire le Maître s'il l'apprend, murmura Luxus.

Mais personne ne l'écouta, l'homme s'installa dans le fauteuil devant le feu, alors que sur une desserte Madame Samovar Cherry (5) arriva pour lui servir un thé bien chaud afin de le réchauffer. Même la tasse dans laquelle il but était en vie, décidément cet endroit était vraiment étrange.

Alors qu'il se détendait, un grondement bestial retentit dans la pièce. Une porte qui claque, le vent dans la salle souffla toutes les bougies. Dans le noir Elfman tremblait de froid bien sûr mais de peur aussi.

— Qui est là ? tenta-t-il de savoir.

— Le Maître de ce château ! Personne n'est autorisé à rentrer chez moi ! rugit une voix grave.

— Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

Alors qu'il se retournait, son regard tomba sur un monstre. Il était paralysé, effrayé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ainsi ? Vous êtes venu contempler le spectacle de la Bête.

— Non pas du tout, je voulais juste un endroit pour la nuit, paniqua Elfman.

— Un endroit d'où vous ne sortirez jamais ! l'avertit la Bête en l'empoignant.

Sous les suppliques de leur « invité », les habitants ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui venir en aide à part regarder leur Maître l'emmener dans une autre partie du château.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée avait passé tranquillement à Magnolia. Gray retirait le linge qu'il avait mis à sécher dehors en début de matinée, profitant du léger soleil de décembre. Il espérait que son ami était bien arrivé et que tout allait bien.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer, une main l'attrapa, le faisant lâcher son panier de linge qui tomba à terre. Il se retourna pour tomber devant le chasseur.

— Toi ! grogna Gray en se débattant pour le faire lâcher prise.

— Bonjour, je t'ai manqué j'espère. Alors ton crétin d'ami a pu se rendre à son fichu concours finalement, dit Natsu en le lâchant.

— En quoi ça te regarde ! Et puis dégage, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

— J'aime quand on me résiste mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas là pour me prendre la tête avec toi. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Gray n'aimait pas du tout la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Quand le chasseur était si sérieux cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon pour l'autre.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux que tu m'épouses !

— Pardon ? Mais tu rêves mon pauvre. Jamais je ne t'épouserais !

— Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir mais je suis certain que tu finiras par comprendre que je suis celui qui est fait pour toi.

Natsu profita de la stupeur de son « amour » pour lui voler un baiser et il le laissa là. Gray s'essuya la bouche, l'air dégouté. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, tout le monde savait bien qu'il préférait les hommes mais jamais il s'unirait à cet homme si égoïste, si imbu de lui-même.

Gray ramassa son panier de linge, heureusement rien n'était tombé à terre sinon il aurait dû recommencer. Un hennissement attira son attention, sa jument arrivait rapidement vers lui. Il la stoppa et la calma.

— Ul où est Elfman ?

Sa monture sembla totalement paniquée, quelque chose avait dû l'effrayer. Il détacha la charrette, grimpa sur son dos avant de prendre les rennes.

— S'il te plaît, emmène-moi là où tu l'as perdu d'accord ?

Sur ces paroles, le jeune garçon se mit en route en espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé à son ami. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau être seul.

Après quelques heures de galop, il arriva devant le château, la nuit n'allait pas tarder.

— Quel endroit bizarre…

Un éclat brillant attira son attention, il poussa la grille et ramassa l'objet. C'était le médaillon d'Elfman, il était donc venu ici et peut-être était-il encore là, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Gray ouvrit la lourde porte et commença à appeler après son ami. Personne ne lui répondit mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua à chercher.

Dans une autre pièce du château deux objets se chamaillaient :

— Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser entrer !

— Je sais bien Luxus mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

Alors que l'horloge allait répliquer la voix d'un homme l'en empêcha :

— Youhou, y a quelqu'un ? Je cherche un ami, continua de crier Gray.

— La voilà notre chance, s'exclama Fried.

— Heu c'est encore un homme !

— Je te rappelle que notre Maître aime les hommes !

Le chandelier suivit le jeune homme et poussa la porte qu'il venait de passer. Il se cacha rapidement pour ne pas se faire voir. Le noir entra et commença à monter les escaliers en empruntant une torche qui brulait sur son support.

— S'il vous plaît y a quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il une fois en haut de ceux-ci.

— Gray ?

En entendant la voix d'Elfman, il se dirigea vers le cachot dans lequel il se trouvait.

— Je te trouve enfin ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Va-t-en ! Tu dois absolument partir, l'avertit le plus âgé.

— Pas sans toi !

Alors que Gray allait tenter de le libérer, il fut projeté plus loin, sa torche allant directement s'écraser dans une flaque d'eau. Déjà qu'il y avait peu de lumière maintenant on n'y voyait quasiment plus rien.

— Décidément encore un intrus qui ose venir me déranger ! gronda une voix.

— S'il vous plait, laissez-nous partir. On ne vous dérangera plus, tenta de convaincre Gray en se relevant.

— Il est mon prisonnier, il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer ici.

— Alors prenez-moi à sa place !

— Ne fait pas ça c'est de la folie, dit Elfman de sa prison.

— Vous ? Prendre sa place ?

Le jeune garçon hésita mais il voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire.

— Laissez-moi vous regarder.

La forme devant lui se déplaça dans le rayon de lumière qui passait au travers du toit. Une immense silhouette complètement recouverte de poils argentés, deux crocs sortaient de sa mâchoire. Malgré la peur qu'il sentait monter en lui, Gray ne baissa pas le regard.

— Je le redis, prenez-moi à sa place !

— Bien ! En échange de votre promesse d'être mon prisonnier à tout jamais.

— Vous avez ma parole.

Sans plus un mot la Bête sortit Elfman de son cachot, alors que celui-ci serrait Gray contre lui en lui disant qu'il était un imbécile. Le monstre ne le laissant pas faire plus longtemps l'emmena à l'extérieur et le fit monter dans un chariot magique qui le ramènerait chez lui.

— Je vous conseille de tenir votre langue si vous voulez qu'aucun malheur n'arrive, l'avertit-il avant de rentrer.

La Bête allait remonter vers le cachot quand Fried l'interpela :

— Maître ? Puisque le jeune homme va rester avec nous pendant un moment, peut-être il serait préférable de l'emmener dans une des nombreuses chambres.

Le monstre ne répondit rien et le prit dans sa main afin d'éclairer la pièce. Dans la salle Gray était toujours agenouillé, quelques larmes coulaient de son visage. Il ne regrettait pas son geste mais la séparation fut si rapide.

— Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

— Ma chambre ? Mais je croyais que…

— Vous préférez rester ici ?

— Non…

Gray se releva et le suivit. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses ailes du château. Le décor était aussi lugubre que l'extérieur. Devant lui, le chandelier tenta de conseiller son Maître :

— Dites-lui un mot gentil.

— La chambre est plus agréable et je pense aussi qu'une présentation est nécessaire. Je m'appelle Lyon.

— Gray, répondit simplement le prisonnier.

— Vous pouvez circuler où vous le souhaitez, excepté dans l'aile Ouest !

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda le noir.

— Je vous l'interdis, s'énerva l'argenté en se retournant le menaçant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre, Le jeune garçon y entra.

— Vous viendrez diner avec moi et ce n'est pas une invitation ! ordonna Lyon en claquant la porte.

Gray n'y tenant plus s'écroula sur son lit et pleura pendant longtemps. Au moins son ami était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Elfman se trouvait en ville, un véritable homme n'aurait pas abandonné son ami. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour sortir Gray de cet endroit maudit. Il entra en vitesse dans l'auberge faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Les villageois, le regardaient étonnés de le voir ici.

— Aidez-moi ! Gray a été enlevé !

— Gray ! s'exclama Natsu en sortant de l'ombre. Mais par qui ? questionna-t-il.

— Par un monstre gigantesque ! hurla pratiquement Elfman.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. C'était officiel ce jeune homme avait définitivement perdu la tête. Voyant que personne ne le croyait, il partit chez lui alors que dans la tête du chasseur un plan se mettait tout doucement en marche.

* * *

Dans la chambre du château, Gray continuait de déverser son chagrin quand un coup à la porte l'interrompit. Il s'essuya les yeux avant de demander :

— Qui est là ?

— Madame Samovar Cherry.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. A ses pieds, une théière et une petite tasse sautillaient. Le jeune homme recula et se cogna dans la garde-robe qui s'anima également.

— C'est…, tenta-t-il de dire en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Oui on sait, inhabituel mais c'est comme ça, répliqua l'armoire. C'est très courageux ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle.

— Oui mais j'ai tout perdu, mes rêves, ma liberté… Tout, dit-il tout doucement.

— Vous verrez, il y aura des jours meilleurs, dit Cherry en lui servant du thé.

Gray s'agenouilla pour prendre la tasse et boire. C'était vraiment étrange comme environnement. La théière les laissa en prétextant avoir des ordres à donner en cuisine pour le repas.

— Je dois avoir quelques costumes dans tout mon bordel.

— C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller ! dit Gray en refusant le vêtement qu'elle lui proposait.

Alors qu'elle tentait de le convaincre, Luxus arriva pour lui dire que le repas était servi.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger, Lyon faisait des allers-retours devant la grande cheminée.

— Je lui ai demandé de descendre, que peut-il bien faire ! ragea-t-il.

— Maître, ce jeune homme a perdu son ami et sa liberté dans la même journée, il est déstabilisé, le résonna Cherry.

— Il faudrait qu'il voie celui qui se cache sous cette apparence, ajouta Fried.

— Je ne sais pas comment !

— Hé bien tout d'abord, redressez-vous ! Montrez vous en véritable gentleman, lui indiqua la théière.

— Soyez sincère avec lui, un sourire fait toujours plaisir et surtout…

— Dominez votre caractère Maître, dirent en même temps les deux objets.

Un coup à la porte leur indiqua que leur invité était là. Lyon souriait suivant les conseils de ses domestiques. A son étonnement ce n'était que Luxus qui entrait, il demanda alors :

— Où est-il ?

— Ah ah qui ça ? Ah oui le garçon, hé bien il se trouve que vu les circonstances, il ne viendra pas…

Sans plus attendre la Bête sortit de la salle et se rua devant la chambre de son invité. Il cogna :

— Je vous avais pourtant ordonné de venir diner avec moi, il me semble !

— Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Gray à travers la porte.

— Vous allez venir avec moi ou je démolis cette porte.

— Maître du calme, demandez-lui en douceur, gentiment, conseilla le chandelier.

— Puis-je compter sur vous pour diner avec moi ? demanda-t-il plus poliment.

— Non !

Il allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par Cherry.

— Recommencez Maître.

— Accepteriez-vous de partager ce diner en ma compagnie ?

— S'il vous plait, ajouta Fried.

— S'il vous plait, répéta Lyon.

— Non merci ! répliqua toujours le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce !

— Si !

— Dans ce cas ! Allez au diable. Puisqu'il refuse de manger avec moi, il n'aura droit à rien du tout !

Et la Bête s'en alla dans sa propre chambre.

— Montre-le-moi, dit-il en s'emparant du miroir magique.

Il pouvait voir le jeune garçon sur son lit entrain de parler avec l'armoire.

— Vous devriez lui laisser une chance, disait le meuble à Gray.

— Je veux ni le voir ni lui parler !

Il reposa l'objet sur la table et regarda la rose.

— C'est sans espoir mon pauvre ami, il ne te voit que comme un monstre, se dit-il à lui-même en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gray sortit discrètement de sa chambre, son ventre criait famine. Il descendit et se mit à la recherche de la cuisine. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur le Maître de ce lieu, il ouvrit de nombreuses pièces sans trouver celle-ci.

Il continua silencieusement à chercher la cuisine, il finirait bien par la trouver, enfin si il y en avait bien une. Des voix se firent entendre dans la salle du fond, Gray poussa doucement la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs objets en pleine discussion. Il fit un peu de bruit afin de signaler sa présence. Ils se retournèrent vivement vers lui.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais aimé savoir où trouver un petit quelque chose à manger.

— Oui bien sûr, il reste de la viande au four ! s'exclama Cherry.

— Je vais m'en occuper, répondit Gray en se servant.

Il mangea rapidement, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Les différents objets se présentèrent, apparemment Fried leur avait déjà dit comment il s'appelait. Le noir fit rapidement la vaisselle et il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand le chandelier lui parla :

— On pourrait vous faire visiter si vous voulez !

— Pourquoi pas, je suis assez curieux d'en voir plus.

Fried et Luxus lui firent visiter le salon, la bibliothèque ensuite pour terminer par la grande salle de réception. Gray se demandait bien qui avait bien pu venir ici avant lui, décidément ce château était entouré de mystère. Il voulut monter les escaliers à sa droite mais il fut arrêté par ses deux guides.

— Ce sont les appartements du Maître !

— Ah c'est ça l'aile Ouest alors. Je me demande ce qu'il s'y cache.

— Le Maître n'a rien à y cacher ! s'exclama Luxus sentant que les choses allaient mal tourner.

— Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il interdit d'y aller?

Il tenta de monter mais encore il fut arrêté.

— Vous savez, on a une grande patinoire, ça vous dirait d'y aller ? tenta Fried dans l'espoir de faire changer d'avis leur invité.

Gray aimait bien patiner, c'est vrai. Quand il était sur la glace, il pouvait tout oublier. Il allait suivre ses deux guides mais la curiosité le rattrapa vite. Voyant que les deux objets magiques s'étaient déjà avancés plus loin et ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Il en profita et monta les escaliers, d'horribles gargouilles décoraient le mur. Beaucoup de toiles d'araignées au plafond.

Devant lui se trouvait une grande porte, il hésita à la pousser mais le fit. Tout dans la pièce était saccagé, au mur un portrait avait été déchiré, on pouvait seulement voir les yeux bleus. Un éclat rosé attira son attention, sur une table se trouvait une rose étincelante.

Il s'avança, il enleva la protection en verre. Mais quand il voulut la toucher, la Bête surgit de dehors, le poussa et remit la coupole sur son trésor. Il grogna en direction du jeune garçon.

— Je... Je ne voulais pas.

— Sortez ! hurla Lyon.

Gray ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit de la pièce. L'argenté en le voyant s'enfuir se calma. Encore une fois il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Dans les escaliers, Fried et Luxus tentèrent de le retenir.

— Promesse ou pas, je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit.

Et il sortit, il récupéra sa jument qui avait été mise dans une étable juste à côté. La neige avait tout recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Ul se prit les pattes dans une racine et tomba, Gray se relevait à peine que déjà quelques loups les entouraient.

Il prit un bâton qui trainait au sol, il se défendrait. L'un des animaux lui enleva son arme tandis qu'un autre lui sautait à la gorge. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux mais un rugissement plus fort lui fit les ouvrir à nouveau. Devant lui, la Bête l'avait protégé et maintenant il s'occupait des autres, les envoyant contre des arbres.

Un loup attaqua Lyon par derrière et lui mordit le bras mais ça n'arrêta pas la Bête qui s'en débarrassa. Le reste de la bande prit la fuite. L'argenté regarda Gray et puis s'écroula au sol, la douleur de ses blessures avaient eu raison de lui.

Le jeune homme allait remonter en scelle mais se ravisa. C'était un peu de sa faute si la bête se retrouvait blessée, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici alors qu'il venait surement de lui sauver la vie. Il se débrouilla pour placer son sauveur sur sa jument afin de le ramener au château pour le soigner. Gray l'emmena dans une des petites salles où un bon feu de cheminée chauffait. La bête avait repris conscience et léchait sa plaie, tandis que le noir trempa un tissu dans l'eau.

Il tenta d'approcher le linge de la blessure mais Lyon ne se laissait pas faire. Il posa brutalement le tissu, ce qui fit hurler la Bête.

— Mais ça fait mal !

— Si vous arrêtiez de bouger, vous auriez moins mal !

— Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfui, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! râla Lyon.

— Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas enfui !

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile Ouest, rétorqua la Bête.

— Et moi je dis que vous avez mauvais caractère.

Gray soupira et commença à retraiter sa plaie en le prévenant qu'il avait mis de l'alcool dans l'eau pour désinfecter. Alors qu'il bandait la blessure il murmura :

— A propos c'est gentil d'être venu me sauver.

Lyon le regarda étonné du changement d'attitude du jeune homme envers lui.

— Je vous en prie.

* * *

Au village Natsu et son fidèle Happy parlaient avec le directeur de l'asile.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me déplacer la nuit.

Le rose balança sur la table un petit sac empli de joyaux.

— Je vous écoute.

— J'ai bien l'intention d'épouser Gray et je suis persuadé qu'il fera tout pour empêcher l'asile à son crétin d'ami. Tout à l'heure encore, il est venu divaguer a propos d'une bête dans un château.

— En d'autres termes, vous voulez que je le fasse interner dans l'espoir que cet homme vous épouse ?

Le chasseur acquiesça en souriant.

— Ce chantage est tout à fait immonde, je suis partant !

Dans la maison de Gray et d'Elfman, celui-ci prenait quelques provisions, cartes… Il allait retourner là-bas et faire sortir son ami de cet enfer. Il partit en direction de la forêt. Au même instant, Natsu arriva avec Happy son fidèle chat bleu.

Il cria après les deux personnes mais la maison était vide.

— Ils seront bien obligés de revenir à un moment où un autre. Happy tu restes là et tu me préviens dès qu'ils seront de retour !

L'Exceed fit oui de la tête avant de se cacher dans un petit coin à l'abri du froid.

* * *

Le reste de la nuit passa tranquillement. Au petit matin Gray promenait Ul dans la grande propriété de Lyon, l'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Sur l'un des balcons, l'argenté le regardait.

— Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Mais quoi ?

— Y a toute la panoplie habituelle, chocolat, fleur, promesse qu'on n'a pas l'intention de tenir…, cita Luxus.

— Non trop banal, il faudrait quelque chose qui lui émoustille son intérêt. Attends que je me concentre, dit Fried.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant une porte fermée une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Lyon allait l'ouvrir, Gray jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule mais ne put rien voir.

— Ferme les yeux, dit la Bête.

Gray le regarda l'air interrogateur, puis il s'exécuta. L'argenté vérifia qu'il ne voyait rien puis ouvrit de nouveau les portes, il prit la main du jeune garçon dans la sienne et l'emmena dans la pièce avec lui. A l'intérieur il faisait beaucoup plus frais qu'ailleurs.

— C'est bon je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

— Pas encore, répondit Lyon en allumant les différentes bougies. Tu peux les ouvrir.

Gray ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une énorme patinoire. L'endroit était magnifique, on aurait dit un grand lac gelé, mais comment pouvait-elle rester ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait aucun matériel ? Tant de magie régnait dans ce lieu.

— C'est magnifique, merci.

— Ça vous plait ? Tant mieux.

Le noir alla sur la glace et se laissa glisser, il fit rapidement deux trois tours. Puis il revint vers son hôte et lui demanda :

— Vous ne venez pas ?

— Je ne sais pas patiner.

— Venez avec moi, je vais vous apprendre, c'est facile. (5)

Pendant près d'une heure, ils glissèrent tous les deux sur la glace même si Lyon se retrouvait le plus souvent à terre. Cela faisait longtemps que celui-ci ne s'était pas amusé ainsi.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, ils mangèrent ensemble dans la bonne humeur alors que pourtant la veille au soir, cela paraissait complètement impossible. Les occupants du château avaient de plus en plus espoir que ce garçon les sauverait de cette malédiction.

Lyon et Gray passèrent l'après-midi dehors, à nourrir les oiseaux. Ceux-ci d'abord effrayés par la Bête n'osèrent pas s'approcher mais le noir mit des graines dans ses mains et en mit quelques-unes dans la neige. Et finalement, les volatiles mangeaient tranquillement.

Gray le regarda, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait emprisonné la veille. Il était beaucoup plus calme. Le jeune garçon en avait presque même oublié sa condition. « On se croirait dans un roman des plus fous » pensa-t-il. Il ramassa de la neige pour en faire une boule et la lança sur sa cible en rigolant.

S'en suivit une bataille de boules de neige pendant une bonne heure. Ensuite ils allèrent se réchauffer devant le feu. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement entre discussions et promenades dans le domaine jusqu'en début de soirée où Gray avait revêtu un beau costume de couleur noir, ses vêtements de la veille étaient sales.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la grande salle, Lyon l'attendait déjà revêtu également d'un habit identique au sien. Décidément on se serait cru à un dîner romantique. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tandis qu'une légère musique d'ambiance résonnait dans la pièce.

— Voudriez-vous danser ? demanda l'argenté.

— Je ne sais pas danser, avoua le noir.

— Je vais vous apprendre, après tout ce matin vous m'avez bien appris à patiner.

Lyon se leva et alla prendre son partenaire par la main. Il positionna le bras de Gray derrière son dos tandis qu'il tenait son autre main. Et ils se laissèrent aller à danser, malgré le fait que de temps en temps le jeune garçon lui écrasait les pattes, il se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une première.

Ils allèrent ensuite sur le balcon, la soirée était fraîche mais cela faisait du bien. Lyon regarda son invité, celui-ci paraissait soudainement triste.

— Qu'avez-vous ?

— Je suis inquiet pour mon ami. Je ne sais même pas s'il va bien, dit Gray tristement.

— Il y a un moyen, suivez-moi, dit l'argenté en lui prenant la main.

Il l'emmena dans ses quartiers, il prit l'objet magique dans ses mains avant de le lui donner.

— Ce miroir vous montrera ce que vous voulez, il suffit de le lui demander.

— Je voudrais voir Elfman, s'il vous plaît.

Il put voir son ami, luttant contre la tempête de neige qui fouettait tout son corps pour ensuite s'écrouler.

— Oh non pas ça, il est tout seul et il risque même de mourir !

Voyant la panique dans le regard du jeune garçon, Lyon prit sa décision.

— Alors vous devez partir à sa recherche.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ?

— Je vous rends votre liberté, vous n'êtes plus mon prisonnier.

— Merci d'avoir compris qu'il était important pour moi, dit Gray en lui caressant la fourrure de son visage.

Le jeune garçon était heureux d'être à nouveau libre mais il ne se sentait plus prisonnier depuis le sauvetage en fait. Il se sentait si bien avec lui, la preuve ? La journée s'était passée à une vitesse folle et pas une seule fois il s'était posé la question de quand arriverait la nuit pour ne plus penser. Depuis la mort de ses parents, chaque minute était une torture. Ils étaient morts par sa faute, la stupidité d'un enfant peut causer bien des torts. Puis Elfman l'avait recueilli mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi complet qu'en ce moment.

Gray se promit qu'une fois Elfman en sécurité chez eux, il reviendrait auprès de Lyon.

Il voulut lui rendre le miroir mais la Bête l'en empêcha.

— Gardez-le, il vous permettra de me voir et de ne pas m'oublier.

Alors que Gray partait se changer, Luxus entra dans la chambre et demanda si tout se passait bien.

— Je l'ai laissé partir.

— Vous quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je l'aime !

Depuis que Gray était avec lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il le voyait, sa voix lui provoquait des frissons et ses quelques sourires lui donnaient chaud. Il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de bien-être mais maintenant tout était terminé, plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

Mais il préférait cela que de voir celui dont il était tombé amoureux triste par sa faute. Fallait dire ce qui y est, si son ami était en danger, c'était à cause de lui. Lyon ne s'était jamais préoccupé des autres mais maintenant tout était différent. Lors de leur dispute, de sa chambre il avait pu voir Gray quitter son domaine, il l'avait alors suivi. Puis l'attaque des loups, il avait eu tellement peur pour le garçon et avait foncé pour le protéger.

Maintenant il comprenait tous ces sentiments, la joie d'être avec quelqu'un, de se sentir heureux en sa présence mais il connaissait aussi la douleur d'être abandonné mais au moins, en lui rendant sa liberté, il avait arrêté d'être égoïste.

L'horloge alla avertir immédiatement les autres de la décision de leur Maître.

— Dire qu'après autant d'années, le Maître avait enfin appris à aimer, dit Cherry tristement.

— Mais alors c'est bon le charme est rompu ! s'exclama Fried.

— Hélas non, fallait-il encore que ce garçon l'aime en retour.

En haut de sa tour, la Bête hurla alors que Gray quittait la propriété à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva une heure plus tard pas très loin du village, Elfman avait un peu de fièvre, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le ramener chez eux pour le soigner. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison, il ne vit pas le petit chat bleu partir en vitesse.

Gray monta à l'étage, allongea son ami et partit immédiatement remplir une bassine d'eau froide. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trop de température. Il revint dans la chambre et mit le linge sur son front. Elfman reprit alors connaissance.

— Gray ?

— Chut je suis là, tout va bien.

— J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Mais la Bête ? Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ?

— Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, il a accepté que je parte.

— Quoi ? Cet horrible monstre…

— Il est différent, il a changé d'une certaine manière, répondit Gray tout doucement.

« TOC TOC »

Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure tardive ? Le noir alla ouvrir et il tomba sur le directeur de l'asile.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— On m'a chargé de venir chercher votre ami mais rassurez-vous, nous prendrons grand soin de ce fou.

— Pardon ! Mais Elfman à toute sa tête, dit-il en sortant.

— On l'a quand même bien tous entendu délirer hier soir ! dit Happy.

— Gray ? interrogea Elfman en sortant à son tour.

— Dis-nous, à quoi elle ressemblait déjà la grosse bébête que tu as soi-disant vu, continua l'Exceed.

— Une bête énorme qui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres, non trois mètres cinquante.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, le directeur fit signe à ses acolytes d'amener cet homme dans le chariot pour l'emmener à l'asile. Gray l'attrapa par l'épaule mais l'homme partit sans un regard. Natsu s'approcha alors du garçon.

— Pauvre Gray, quelle triste histoire pour ton ami.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas fou !

— Je pourrais dissiper ce léger malentendu si…

— Si quoi ? demanda le noir méfiant.

— Accepte de m'épouser.

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'as qu'à dire oui et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, lui dit le chasseur.

— Jamais !

— Très bien comme tu voudras !

Alors qu'Elfman allait être forcé à entrer dans la charrette, Gray revint avec le miroir magique.

— Mon ami n'est pas fou et je vais vous le prouver ! Montre-moi la bête !

Sur la surface du miroir, on put y voir la Bête. Tous les villageois qui s'étaient rapprochés entre temps suite à l'échange brutal entre les deux garçons, étaient inquiets et commençaient à paniquer.

— Non ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très gentil, c'est mon ami, leur dit Gray en regardant tendrement la glace.

— Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour ce monstre, gronda Natsu en retournant Gray.

— Ce n'est pas lui le monstre Natsu, c'est toi !

Le chasseur s'empara du miroir et commença à raconter que si on ne l'éliminait pas, cette bête viendrait les anéantir. Les habitants l'encouragèrent à aller le tuer pour leur sécurité. Après tout Natsu était le meilleur chasseur de tout le village. Gray tenta de récupérer son bien mais il fut enfermé avec Elfman dans leur cave, la porte bloquée par une planche, les empêchant de ressortir.

Le rose et tous ses amis prirent la route en direction du château, guidés par le miroir. En chemin ils coupèrent un arbre et taillèrent dans le tronc afin de pouvoir défoncer la porte quand ils arriveraient.

* * *

Dans la demeure de Lyon, les objets étaient tristes car aujourd'hui leur Maître était déprimé. Depuis le départ du jeune homme il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Alors qu'ils allaient essayer de le faire descendre, un bruit dans la cour, les arrêta.

— Vous croyez que c'est lui qui revient ? questionna Cherry.

Ils se placèrent à la fenêtre mais ce n'était pas lui mais plutôt la bande à Natsu.

— Oh non ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Fried.

— Ils ont le miroir magique, s'horrifia la théière.

— Cherry va avertir le Maitre, quant aux autres suivez-moi et vite ! ordonna Luxus.

Tous les objets du château se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans le hall et de bloquer la porte mais déjà les villageois frappaient dedans avec le tronc.

— On ne tiendra pas longtemps, Fried trouve une idée !

Dans l'aile Ouest Cherry était arrivée dans les quartiers de leur Maître.

— Le château est attaqué Maître, que devons nous faire !?

— Plus rien n'a d'importance, laissez-les entrer, répondit tristement Lyon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, Gray et Elfman chevauchaient Ul à toute vitesse, après le départ de Natsu, Erza était venue les délivrer. Le jeune garçon était paniqué, il ne voulait pas que Lyon meurt. Il poussa un peu plus sa monture à aller plus vite.

Au palais, le chasseur et ses amis avaient enfin réussi à défoncer la porte. Tout était calme dans le hall, une atmosphère pesante qui ne les rassurait absolument pas. Alors qu'Happy prenait le chandelier pour les éclairer, celui-ci s'écria « charger ! » et tous les objets se défendirent.

Natsu s'éclipsa en vitesse à la recherche de sa proie. Il fouilla de nombreuses pièces et finit par tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait dans la plus haute tour du château. Lyon qui était prostré près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le vit le menacer de son arc mais ne bougea pas. La flèche l'atteignit en plein dans le dos, la douleur le fit lâcher un cri.

Ensuite le rose l'envoya valser à travers la fenêtre et la Bête se retrouva rapidement au bord du vide après quelques coups qui l'avaient envoyé sur l'un des toits du palais.

— On est trop gentil pour se battre ? J'ai gagné !

Alors qu'il allait l'achever, une voix les interrompit :

— Non !

— Gray ? demanda l'argenté en le regardant arriver en bas.

— Non Natsu ne fais pas ça.

La Bête reprit courage et commença à se défendre, s'en suivit un combat à coups de poing sur les toits du château. Bientôt le rose se retrouvait prisonnier des grosses pattes de son adversaire, et il était menacé de tomber dans le vide.

— Pitié ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

— Lyon ? demanda Gray en arrivant au-dessus d'eux sur le balcon de la chambre de celui-ci.

La Bête en le voyant, ramena Natsu sur le toit et le lâcha.

— Allez-vous-en !

Il ne se préoccupa pas plus de cet homme et remonta la toiture pour être à la hauteur du noir. Lyon lui caressa le visage heureux de le revoir.

Soudain une vive douleur au flanc le fit crier. En effet derrière lui Natsu venait de le poignarder, la bête se débattit et finit par faire tomber le chasseur qui bascula dans le vide alors que Gray retenait l'argenté. Il l'aida à remonter sur le balcon et l'allongea. La pluie s'était mise à tomber.

— Tu, tu es revenu ? demanda difficilement Lyon.

— Tout ça c'est ma faute, si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt, dit Gray paniqué à l'idée de le perdre.

— Au moins je t'aurais revu une dernière fois, dit-il en posant la main sur le visage du garçon.

Celui-ci la tenait en lui disant qu'ils allaient le soigner et que tout irait bien. Mais déjà la Bête ne l'entendait plus et finit par fermer les yeux, sa main retomba inerte sur son corps.

Gray ne voulait pas le croire et commença à pleurer, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux sans lui. Tout en continuant à déverser son chagrin il murmura :

— Je t'aime.

Dans la chambre, Cherry, Luxus et Fried venaient d'arriver, ils avaient réussi à faire fuir leurs adversaires. Le dernier pétale de la rose venait également de tomber, ils allaient passer l'éternité sous cette apparence. Aucun miracle n'avait eu lieu. Ils avaient tellement espéré qu'un jour tout cela prenne fin, la mort de leur Maître les attristait, qu'allaient-ils devenir maintenant ?

Le noir continuait de pleurer alors qu'autour d'eux une multitude de cristaux dorés tombaient. Il se releva, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Le corps de Lyon avait commencé à se lever tout doucement dans les airs il commença à changer. Ses poils disparaissaient peu à peu laissant apparaître une peau blanche, sa masse musculaire s'amenuisa pour se métamorphoser en une silhouette humaine. Son visage quant à lui devint beaucoup plus fin, il retomba doucement au sol.

Gray voulut s'approcher mais l'homme face à lui bougea avant de se relever. Il le vit regarder ses mains, son corps avant de se retourner vers lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'y avait pas encore cinq minutes, il pleurait sur le corps d'une Bête et maintenant il était face à un homme et un bel homme n'empêche.

— Gray, c'est moi, dit l'argenté en s'approchant. (6)

Le dit Gray le regarda, passa sa main dans les cheveux courts puis son regard tomba sur les yeux bleus. Oui c'était bien Lyon. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et finalement les deux hommes s'embrassèrent.

La pluie s'arrêta, le château reprit sa véritable apparence. Le noir fut remplacé par le blanc, les gargouilles devinrent des fées. Et les occupants reprirent forme humaine. Fried embrassa Luxus à pleine bouche, le prince les serra chacun dans ses bras. La malédiction avait été levée, la joie de retrouver enfin leur apparence. Et surtout ils allaient pouvoir ressortir dehors même en dehors du domaine. Reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée des années auparavant.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle de bal. Lyon et Gray étaient vêtus de leur costume et dansaient tranquillement.

Elfman parlait avec Evergreen, une des femmes de ménage du palais dont il était tombé sous le charme.

— En train de draguer ? demanda le noir en arrivant près de lui suivi de l'argenté.

— Qu… Que.

— Mon ami, je suis désolé pour votre concours, Gray m'a expliqué, s'excusa le prince.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez un excellent cuisinier alors si vous voulez vous pouvez devenir le chef de nos cuisines.

Elfman était heureux de cette offre qu'il accepta immédiatement. Il regarda son ami qui était reparti danser, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Cette histoire avait mal commencé mais finalement tout est bien qui finit bien.

* * *

_Quelque part sur terre, une jeune fille blonde regardait au travers d'un lac, l'image du nouveau couple. Lucy avait eu peur que finalement ce jeune prince ne découvre jamais l'amour, le respect, tous ces merveilleux sentiments qui représentent les humains mais le destin avait placé sur sa route ce garçon qui avait su au contraire les lui faire découvrir. _

_« Voici une belle histoire qui commence pour ces deux là » pensa-t-elle._

FIN.

— (1) Dans l'histoire originale c'est une femme, donc hop changé.

— (2) Ingrédients dans le MMORPG AION.

— (3) Pas très original comme nom je sais.

— (4) Version Master Chef.

— (5) Je dis ça mais je ne sais pas patiner. (Note de ma béta : je confirme que ce n'est pas si facile que ça )

— (6) Dans le Walt Disney Belle répond oui c'est toi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu nul donc je l'ai évité.

Voilou histoire terminée, j'ai adorée l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt


End file.
